The present invention relates to a loom having means for introducing filling threads by means of a fluid, and having a reed for beating the filling thread which has just been introduced, the means for introducing the filling threads comprising a comb of parallel channel forming blades for forming a guide channel for the fluid and the filling thread to be introduced, said channel forming blades being arranged on the side of the reed facing the fell of the cloth being woven.
In known looms of this type, the comb having the channel forming blades is fastened to the lay in the vicinity of the mounting strip of the reed facing the lay's supporting and drive mechanism. Thus the channel forming blades, in the customary loom arrangement, extend in each case from the bottom between warp threads when the shed is opened and the channel forming blades emerge in each case in downward direction out of the shed when the reed moves into the beating-up position. In order to obtain a suitable fabric there are required, as is known, temples or spreaders which should be arranged at as small a distance as possible from the fell in order to prevent the cloth shrinking in the width-wise direction of the cloth at the fell and the warp threads therefore no longer extending parallel to the edge portions of the reed. It is difficult, however, with the aforementioned known arrangement for the channel forming blades to position the temples sufficiently close to the fell and nevertheless prevent collision between the channel forming blades and the spreaders. Up to now it was necessary to develop the supporting and drive mechanism of the reed in special manner so as to impart the reed upon its beating movement in addition a considerable component of movement in downward direction so that the channel forming blades can descend below the temples. However, in such an arrangement there were various disadvantages inherent herein.
In other known looms having means for introducing the filling threads by compressed air, the teeth of the reed themselves are developed as channel forming blades, each having a recess to form a guide channel for the stream of air serving for the introduction of the filling thread. The recess in each channel forming blade is, in this connection, so developed and arranged that the filling thread which has been introduced remains in each case in the guide channel during the beating-up and emerges from the guide channel only upon the subsequent rearward movement of the lay. Use of ordinary temples on these looms would result in an undesirably large distance between the fell of the cloth and the temples. In order to avoid this disadvantage, the development of the temples and the form of the reed-teeth recesses which form the air guide channel are so adapted to each other that the temples dip into the guide channel upon the beating motion of the reed. This however results in an unfavorably large cross-section of the air guide channel, at least in the vicinity of the temples, and results in a special design of the spreaders, which is less effective.